Mother
by mrs.milfoy
Summary: #5 in the Black Heart series, and a very lighthearted romp with Bella's muggle music box. It's family friendly! Really!


Mother

_Mother_  
_Tell your children not to walk my way_  
_Tell your children not to hear my words_  
_What they mean_  
_What they say_  
_Mother_

Such an obnoxious racket…Narcissa winced. _Obviously Bella's damnable muggle music box._ She tisked and left the disturbed peace of the Malfoy library.

_Mother_  
_Can you keep them in the dark for life_  
_Can you hide them from the waiting world_  
_Oh mother_

She followed the muffled melody down the long corridor, past the dining room where her husband sat brooding, past the drawing room where her son sat brooding, and into the darkened parlor where Bella stood…sort of…thrashing. The tempo of the cacophany quickened.

_Father_  
_Gonna take you daughter out tonight_  
_Gonna show her my world_  
_Oh father_

The dark witch's fractious curls flapped madly about her face as she frantically seized and hopped about. Narcissa's eyes widened in concern and she stepped into the room. The muggle music box blared from its place upon the mantel. "Bella!" She was muted by the clamorous tintinnabulation.

_Not about to see your light_  
_But if you wanna find hell with me_  
_I can show you what it's like_  
_Till you're bleeding_

"Bella!" She yelled again when her sister spun violently and thrashed her head. Some dark magic is clutching her, Narcissa thought. Well, darker than the usual magic that clutches her. She drew her ebony wand and aimed it at the music box.

_Not about to see your light_  
_And if you wanna find hell with me_  
_I can show you what it's_

The Malfoy matron's determined features tensed as she muttered a spell. The volume of the music decreased suddenly and greatly. Bella froze, turned to her sister with an expression of teenaged petulance. "Cissy!" She whined. "I was _listening_ to that!"

_Mother_  
_Tell your children not to hold my hand_  
_Tell your children not to understand_  
_Oh mother_

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Bella…are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Bella approached the device and took it down. She fiddled with the knobs until again the music was deafening.

As if on cue, Lucius Malfoy appeared behind his wife. "What in the name of the holy –"

_Father_  
_Do you wanna bang heads with me_  
_Do you wanna feel everything_  
_Oh father_

Narcissa shrugged helplessly at Lucius. Decisively, and with an air of contemptuous disdain, he drew his own wand from his elaborate cane. But Bella halted any further actions against her contraption by grabbing the blonde wizard by his lapels. "Dance, nancy boy!" She shouted, laughing maniacally.

_Not about to see your light_  
_And if you wanna find hell with me_  
_I can show you what it's like_  
_Till you're bleeding_

Lucius could hardly resist. One of her hands was tangled in his long hair, while the other wrenched him to and fro roughly by the arm. "Fun, isn't it?"

"No!" He shouted over the din.

She cackled in return, then grinned even wider when she spotted something over Lucius' shoulder. "Hello, nephew!" She cried.

Draco looked mortified. Narcissa caught his eye and shook her head tightly. Draco backed into the doorway. "Hello, auntie!" He called out, waving. "Father!"

"Draco!" Lucius was panicked. "Help your father!"

_Not about to see your light_  
_And if you wanna find hell with me_  
_I can show you what it's_  
_Yea_

But a slow grin spread over the younger blonde's face. He shook his head, and whispered into his mother's ear. She blushed, then nodded. Bella licked her lips when they left the room. "Just you and me now, lover," she hissed loudly to Lucius. "Oh. And him."

She spun the wizard, who gasped in surprise. "My lord!" He gasped.

_Not about to see your light_  
_But if you wanna find hell with me_  
_I can show you what it's like_  
_Till you're bleeding_

Seated in an imposing black leather wingback, absently bobbing his head and stroking his incredible snake, was the Dark Lord. His eye slits barely cracked open at Lucius' address, and he waved the Malfoy man off with a dismissive flick of the claw, clearly pronouncing his displeasure at the disturbance.

Lucius sputtered in shock for a moment more, before Bella's insistent grip pulled his head backwards to bare his lips to her own. He groaned helplessly into her mouth, and abandoned himself to her dance.

_Not about to see your light_  
_And if you wanna find hell with me_  
_I can show you what it's like_  
_Wo-oh_  
_Mother_  
_Yeah..._

**AN: **This little bit of insanity came about from a self-challenge. Could I feasibly make the Dark Lord rock out to Danzig? Well, I imagine this is as close to rocking out as the Dark Lord gets.


End file.
